


After A Battle

by hidetheteaspoons, mysteriousphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: A list of first kiss prompts! Here are a few ways it could happen...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	After A Battle

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this series! Make sure to leave us some love down below or give us a new prompt to try! We would love to be challenged.
> 
> Find us over on Tumblr: [@themysteriousphoenix ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/) or [@hidetheteaspoons ](https://hidetheteaspoons.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Chapter One was a prompt by [@mylifeeinfandoms ](https://mylifeeinfandoms.tumblr.com/) who asked for "After a battle." Enjoy!

“Tina!” Newt yelled into the swirling cloud of dust, coughing as he pulled his scarf over his mouth. “Tina! _Where are you?!_ ” 

He ran forward, toward where the stone building had fallen only seconds before. She wasn’t inside, thank Merlin, he’d seen her run in the opposite direction before it had been taken down. Then there had been a barrage of curses shot off as a final effort by Grindelwald’s followers before they retreated. Blues, greens, and reds had flashed all around him as he hit the ground, the dust from the fallen building obscuring his vision of everything but radiant color. He heard Aurors falling all around him and had been grateful for his quick reflexes as he laid in the dirt.

Newt wasn’t sure how he had managed to get through unscathed, untrained as he was. He pushed forward, tripping over his fallen colleagues, stones, bits of furniture... Newt had only two things he needed to do now. Find Tina and get them out of there. She had to be okay, she _had_ to be. 

“ _Tina!_ ” Newt called hoarsely through the dust, which was finally starting to settle. He could see in front of him, hazy shapes of men and women were scattered over the square, homes stood with roofs caved in and walls missing, children were crying. He had not seen such carnage for years, since the war. He hoped the people lying around him were simply cursed and not dead. He had to believe that it would all be okay. He had to find Tina. Where was she?

He continued calling her name as he pushed forward through the rubble toward where he had seen her run. She couldn’t have made it far before the final deluge of spells. She had to be close.

“Tina!”

“Newt!”

Newt stopped, frantically looking around him for any sign of the woman he was seeking. She was close. 

“Newt, I’m down here!” Tina’s hand was just visible from between wooden slats, various bits of rubble and debris were piled on top of where her voice was rising through, muffled but strong. A rivulet of blood trickled down from the knuckle on her first finger, over the base of her thumb, and toward her wrist. He could see her. She was alive.

“Tina, oh, _thank Paracelsus_ , are you alright?”

“I’m fine. We’re fine. There are five of us down here.” It was a cellar. She was trapped inside a cellar. She was safe. “Help us out of here, please! I can’t lift the door.”

“Right. Right, okay.” Newt looked around, he could see people all around him helping the wounded Aurors and civilians. He quickly realized he was going to have to do this on his own. “Hold on, I’ll-I’ll get you out.” Newt quickly shed his grey overcoat, keeping a firm grip on the hilt of his wand. He was sweating despite the cool air of the late October evening and he relished the cool air as it reached his damp clothing. 

Stones were levitated and deposited to the side as quickly as he was able and Newt soon was able to see the slats of a wooden cellar door come into view. The murmur of Tina’s voice as she reassured the people inside the cellar was calming. He needed to get to her as quickly as he could. Finally, he slid his wand into the holster at his side and called down into the darkness.

“Tina, I need you to push.” 

Newt’s fingers slid between the worn slats of wood, the sharp splinters of the edges digging into his fingers. He widened his stance and pulled as hard as he could on the door. The remaining debris slid off with a series of hollow cracks and the door opened to reveal Tina, battered and bruised but very much alive. She smiled up at him from below as he fell to his knees, leaning over the cellar’s opening.

“Hello.” She smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. Newt took a deep breath, the nerves and adrenaline that had been pushing him forward suddenly released and he felt his eyes misting over. He looked into her face, thankful that they had been lucky. She was safe.

“You’re okay. Tina…” Newt reached down into the darkness, cupping her soot-smudged cheek. Tina placed her own hand over his for a moment, smiling up at him in relief before pulling his hand from her face and holding it lightly within her own. She gripped it tightly for a brief moment, reassuring, her eyes never leaving his.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. Are _you_ okay?”

Newt smiled down at her. “Yeah. I got lucky. I’m rather quick on my feet, thankfully.”

It was then that Newt noticed a woman behind Tina. She was holding a baby who had begun to whimper in her arms. Two young children clung to her skirt, their wide eyes staring up at Newt from below. Their faces were tear-stained and fearful. The youngest of the two, a little girl with dark, plaited hair, ducked behind her mother with a squeak when she saw Newt looking at her.

“You’re going to have to help us out of here. I kind of broke the stairs when I fell in.”

Newt raised his brows and looked at Tina in surprise. “You….broke the stairs?”

“One of the rebels shot off some spell and it knocked me off my feet. I fell in here, right on top of the stairs.”

“Bloody hell, are you alright?!”

“I’m _fine_ , Newt. Now, get me out of here.” Tina reached a hand up and Newt gripped her tightly around her forearm. She began to scale the wall as he pulled her up and out of the pit until she fell into a heap at his side. She flashed a thankful smile his way before she began crawling toward the dark opening, directing the young mother to hand up her baby first. Newt helped the boy who had clung to his mother’s side, it was a quick and easy job with the help of his mother pushing from below. The younger child, the little girl, was sobbing quietly into her mother’s skirts.

Newt laid down on his stomach, trying to come down closer to her level. “My name is Newt. I’m a friend. I’m going to help you and your mummy out of there, alright?” She looked up at him with shining, tearful eyes. Her mother squeezed her shoulder gently and whispered something in her ear. The little girl nodded, then her mother picked her up and Newt pulled her gently from the cellar. She immediately ran to her brother’s side, but she looked back at Newt with a small smile. He smiled back warmly before turning to the young woman below him. He and Tina each offered her a hand and began to pull when there was a commotion to their left. 

Newt whipped his head to the side and saw Grindelwald’s followers apparating into the square, their wands brandished and curses flying.

“Tina! Pull!” They leaned back, pulling the young woman to the ground between them. She quickly took her baby from Tina’s shoulder and looked with terrified eyes at the wizards and witches that had appeared before them. Tina stood in front of the small family, her wand was raised and her posture showed that she was ready to defend.

Newt turned to look at Tina beside him. “Get them to safety. Go.”

“And what are you going to do?” Tina snapped at Newt who had his wand raised at her side.

“I’ll shield you so you can get them out of here. I’ve got your back. Go. _Please_.” His eyes bored into her own as she nodded. She turned and ushered the young family away from the chaos, toward the wooded area beyond the town. She looked back at him once, then began to jog alongside the children, leading them to safety. 

Newt kept between them, his wand at the ready. He saw the blast of spinning air coming toward him, the debris flying and people being swept off of their feet. His only thought was to protect Tina. He sprinted closer to their small group, casting the strongest protective shield he could produce between the torrent of debris and their small group. He held on as long as he could, his hands shaking as they gripped the hilt of his wand.

“ _Newt!_ ” He heard Tina. He could hear her screaming his name as the shield broke. He was hit hard by the wave of energy, it catapulted him off of his feet and he was flying through the air, spinning wildly and out of control. 

Then things went black.

*****

Newt’s head was pounding. He hadn’t experienced a headache like this since he had fallen from the hayloft when he was a child. His body was stiff and his mouth was parched. Where was he? What happened?

It hit him suddenly as his thoughts finally caught up, the battle, Grindelwald’s followers, Tina… His body stiffened and he clenched his fists, the clash of mental stress and physical pain causing him to clench his jaw and close his eyes even more tightly than they had been. It was then that he realized his hand was not empty. Someone was holding his hand. It had felt light and natural, he hadn’t noticed at first, but it was there. He opened his eyes.

There she was. 

Newt was laying in a bed in St. Mungos. The crisp, white walls were stained orange in the early morning light. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there or how long he had been lying unconscious. He didn’t know what had happened after his shield broke, but he knew that Tina had made it. She was safe. Newt’s eyes misted over in relief as he looked at her sleeping form. She was holding his hand in her own and had leaned forward to rest her head on her opposite arm. He knew it was probably uncomfortable, but she was breathing steadily, relaxed. A wave of relief rolled through his body as he looked at her next to him. He could have lost her. Twice. The terror he had felt, the need to keep her safe, both had been so strong.

Newt reached out to brush a lock of dark hair off of Tina’s face where it had fallen while she slept. The action, however soft, was enough to wake her. She released a breath of air and turned her face into her arm as she slowly ascended from her light sleep. Newt knew the moment she remembered where she was. Her body stiffened slightly and her eyes flew open. Dark brown met blue-green and time seemed to slow down.

Tina’s face showed surprise, affection, and immense relief as she looked up into Newt's face.

“You’re awake.” Her eyes were wide and glassed over with tears as she observed him. She smiled widely as she released a shaky breath. 

Newt squeezed her hand, which was still resting in his own.

“You’re safe. I- I’m so glad you’re safe, Tina.”

Tina rose from her chair at Newt’s bedside, hesitating only for a brief moment before she leaned forward slowly, placing her free hand along his jawline. Newt watched her as she trailed her fingertips through his messy hair behind his ear. She leaned forward until Newt felt her breath touch his lips, and then she was kissing him. 

She pressed her lips to his lightly, a featherlight pressure that stirred Newt’s emotions. He had wanted this for so long, and his eyes fluttered shut as he reached up to run the fingers of his free hand through Tina’s soft waves. He felt her pull away just a bit as she judged the situation. Newt could tell she was waiting for a sign from him, and he was happy to oblige. The hand that was now cradling the back of her head led her back to him. He watched her as she came closer. Her eyes closed and she smiled, and that was all it took. 

Their next kiss was deeper, less hesitant. Tina’s lips parted slightly and Newt tilted his head to the side, relishing in the connection they shared. She tasted like coffee and chocolate and her cheek was soft beneath his fingertips. 

After a few moments, Tina pulled away slowly, reluctantly. She remained close, and Newt could see every shade of brown in her irises as she watched him. He smiled widely at her as he ran the pad of his thumb down her jawline.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. You beat me to it.”

Tina laughed, a happy, breathy sound, and grinned at Newt.

“I’ve wanted it too. So much...” Tina sat on the side of the bed, leaning over Newt slightly with her hand resting on the pillow next to his ear. “You scared me. Don’t ever do that again, I don’t want to think about what could have happened if you hadn’t been as lucky as you were this time.”

“I’ll try to be careful. I had to make sure you were okay, though. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Tina smiled down at Newt and leaned further forward. Newt’s lips met hers once more as he thanked the stars that he was alive and that Tina was safe. He could easily love the beautiful woman in his arms, and he was thankful that they would get the chance to try. He would treasure every moment he would spend with her by his side.


End file.
